When a user uploads a video or other media content to a video hosting site, the user is often interested in access statistics indicating how many times other users watched his or her video. Some existing systems can provide information relating to a total number of views or similar data, but these systems often provide too little information or overwhelm the user with information that is difficult for the user to decipher and/or information that is not particularly relevant to the interests of the user.